


Divine Intervention

by fawatson



Category: The Last of the Wine - Mary Renault
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three ficlets about the end of the novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparations for Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fates intervene with Kritias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Originally posted to:** maryreaultfics on LiveJournal on 28/10/2009  
>  **Originally written for:** MRF Spooky Story Event for Halloween 2009  
>  **Prompt:** Cobwebs  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and make no profit from them.  
>  **Author’s Notes:** In ancient Greek mythology, there were three Moirae: Clotho (who spun the web of life, was often depicted with a spindle, and was associated with birth), Lachesis (who measured the precise length of the life with her rod), and Atropos (who chose the mechanism of death and cut the thread of life). The Oneiroi, who sent dreams, were sometimes depicted as black-winged demons. True dreams were sent through gates of horn; false came through gates of ivory. The Erinyes included Alecto (moral crimes), Magaera (infidelity) and Tisiphone (parricide, fratricide, homicide). Sometimes they were depicted with the wings of a bat.  
>  **Acknowledgements:** Although I used the Halloween prompt within the story, it wasn’t really inspired by it. True to form, no spooky ideas came to me when I first saw the prompt, though I did immediately think of a way to incorporate spiders into the distinctly ‘un-spooky’ Hephty Mynton story that I had already started writing. However, as my sister Greer and I discussed the qualities of spiders in the prompt comments, "my_cnnr" (the MRF moderator) intervened and said those fateful words: “Then you should enjoy cobwebbing someone who deserves it!” The iniquities of Kritias were then mentioned in the chapter-by-chapter discussion, and.... So you see, you have only MRF's Clotho-like moderator to thank for the birth of this story, since without her comment to start it all off....

The thread shone silver, thin but strong; it shimmered in the small beam of moonlight that had found its way between a crack in the shutters. The figure in the bed tossed restlessly, caught in his dreams, as the spider hung suspended for a moment over his bed. After that brief pause, she dropped the rest of the length with remarkable precision, landing on his pillow. A black winged moth perched on a horn drinking cup placed on the small bedside table. The man in the bed cried out in his sleep; his legs thrashed frantically in the bedclothes. 

“Well?” asked the moth, “You have seen his deeds in the dreams I sent. Is it his time?”

“That’s not the way I usually measure a man’s life.” If ever a spider could be said to bristle, this one did so now; though she relented a moment later. “My sister will be visiting the battle tomorrow; I will see what she thinks.” 

Neither acknowledged, in any way, the small bat that hung from one corner of the ceiling, watching the sleeping man intently. It was best not to. For her part, Tisiphone was aware of her colleagues – one might even say she had been instrumental in their visit – but they were not the focus of her attention. 

To the side of the room, armour gleamed brightly, polished to a high sheen. By morning it would be covered in cobwebs. Some hapless slave would be beaten for it, an unfortunate happenstance. But Kritias would recognise the omen.


	2. Be Careful What You Ask For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysis is killed in battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Originally posted to:** maryrenaultfics on LiveJournal on 31/10/2010  
>  **Originally Written for:** MRF's Spooky Challenge – October 2010  
>  **Prompts:** Lurking  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and make no profit from them.  
>  **Author’s Notes:** In ancient Greek mythology Atropos was one of the Moirae. She chose the mechanism of death and cut the thread of life with her shears.

“Lysis!” 

He heard the shout just as he despatched his opponent and called back, “Alexias! I am coming!”

He noticed her out of the corner of his eye as he raised his shield higher to counter a blow from the left – an incongruous sight: a woman on the battlefield. She stood still slightly to his right, hand upraised, head high, her robes pristine white despite the filth round her. Curious, he stepped toward her and felt a sudden sharp pain stab his shoulder, high where it joined the neck. He stumbled and fell, and turning his head was shocked to see shears deeply embedded. 

“What?” he gasped. But the initial shock of his wound was receding and he recognised her now, and knew her business with him. Atropos stooped and pulled her instrument from his flesh. 

“Why?” he could not stop himself from asking. 

She smiled gently. “Every prayer has its price,” she explained. “No, don’t speak. You have a little time left. I will return,” she reassured, “but there are others waiting my attentions.” 

After she was gone he struggled to his feet. Alexias needed him, and he must warn his friend in case it was Alexias she next visited. He knew that reasoning was flawed – no man could escape his fate – yet he could not leave Alexias to die without at least trying. After his third fall he had no more strength to rise, and simply lay there, helpless, feeling keenly his failure. 

The clash and clamour of the fighting had ended, leaving only the long low moans of the wounded, when he realised she was back with him. Her touch was gentle as she smoothed his hair. 

“Alexias –” he managed to get out, “must help”. 

Eukles answered. “Never fear; he was wounded and carried from the field but it was not mortal.” Eukles had tears in his eyes as he looked at the dying man before him. 

Lysis’s eyes searched Atropos’ face frantically seeking confirmation. His friend could lie from pity, to ease him. 

“True,” she said. “’Twas Kritias I culled, as you both wanted. Are you content then?”

“Can any man be content?” he replied. “Is it in the nature of an honourable man to be content or should he always strive to be better?” 

“What – what was that?” said Eukles. Lysis realised he may have thought he spoke clearly, but that too was past him now. 

Atropos smiled though, from her place beside Eukles, and he knew she at least had heard. 

“Are there any last messages for your family, Lysis?” Eukles bent over him, and placed his ear close to Lysis’ lips to hear.

He managed to whisper, “Alexias will care for the child.”

“Time to go now,” she said, and he knew no more.


	3. Answered Prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After battle, Alexias is ill from his wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Answered Prayers  
>  **Author:** Florence A. Watson  
>  **Originally Posted to:** maryrenaultfics on LiveJournal on 31/10/2011  
>  **Originally Written for:** Spooky Challenge October 2011  
>  **Prompt:** The unquiet dark  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and make no profit from them.  
>  **Author’s Notes:** In ancient Greek mythology, Apollo was god of the sun and also medicine and healing; Artemis, his twin sister, was goddess of the moon (amongst other things); Nyx was goddess of night and mother of Thanatos (death). In ancient Greek mythology, Thanatos was merciless but could occasionally be outwitted.

Alexias’ fever rose high that night. It usually rose at night; but this one was particularly bad. Even a woman of her tender years recognised this was the time of crisis. Thalia sent a slave for more cloths and fresh water. The old woman returned with Charis as well, who could be allowed to stay in one corner of the room provided she remained quiet. The little girl nodded solemnly when so enjoined. Charis might be young; but she was no fool, and knew well how important it was this last man of her house survived. 

As the moon waxed Alexias sweated. Thalia muttered prayers to Apollo as she wiped him down with damp cloths, no sooner finishing than she started again. His wound had not seemed so bad, until it turned septic. Her husband was lost to her; she could not lose this one too. 

Shadows shifted as Artemis’ silver rays reached through the open window, searching its hiding places, but not reaching the bed, which remained the province of Nyx. A cat, nestled on a cushion, yowled as dark shifted, split, and surged over the bed. 

"Mother," Alexias moaned. 

"I am here; I am watching," breathed the shadow gently blanketing him. 

"Mother," whispered Charis, wide-eyed. Her left hand clutched a doll, while her right hand absently stroked the warm shadow resting in her lap. It whined and rubbed its head affectionately against her, before licking her fingers. 

Arete gave her companion an admonishing look; after one last lick the small brindled dog left the little girl and curled up at the foot of Alexias’ bed. 

Thanatos wafted in with a stiff breeze, sending Thalia scurrying for the shutters to close out the chill. He grinned, and strode confidently toward the bed.

"Come!" he commanded. Obediently the shadow rose to stand before him. The little dog - Alexias’ favourite - barked sharply in recognition, but stayed compliant to her order to guard his injured master. Thanatos gestured with the torch in his left hand, illuminating a low door hitherto hidden in the wall, while ushering the way with his sword in his right. At the doorway, the shadow paused, looked back, and blew a kiss to her daughter. 

"Keep well, my dears," whispered Arete, wearing her son’s visage, before she ducked beneath the lintel, never to be seen again.


End file.
